Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that includes a main body that forms an exterior appearance of the refrigerator, a storage compartment that is provided inside the main body in such a manner that a front surface of the storage compartment is open, and a cool air supplying apparatus that supplies the storage compartment with cool air, and keeps food fresh.
The open front surface of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is normally closed by a door in order to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment. The door is hinge-coupled to the main body and mounted to the main body in a selectively rotatable manner.
When the door and the main body need to be separated in a refrigerator installation process, a hinge device provided in each of upper and lower portions of the refrigerator should be disassembled. In this instance, in order to disassemble the hinge device provided in the lower portion of the refrigerator, a bolt provided in the bottom surface of the main body should be removed so as to fix the hinge device so that discomfort such that the refrigerator should be laid on its side is created.